There is a known network system in which a plurality of communication terminals connectable to an Internet network directly exchange contents data with one another. Examples of the network system include a server/client system, a P2P (Peer to Peer) system and the like. In such a network system, each of the communication terminals transmits and receives photographic image data, data for identifying the image storing position, handwritten image data (handwritten data), text data, and the like. Then, each of the communication terminals causes a display to display images and texts based on the received data.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-234594 (PTL 1) discloses a photo-communication system. According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-234594 (PTL 1), a pair of information communication terminals includes image input means for receiving image data from a memory card and the like of a digital camera; data recording means for recording image data and the like; input means for a user providing an instruction input therethrough; image display means for displaying a recorded image and the like; data communication means for exchanging the data such as the recorded image with another terminal; and control means for controlling execution of each terminal. Each of the pair of information communication terminals is configured such that, when a handwritten graphic element is written through the input means overlaid on the image display means while looking at the image displayed on the image display means, the results of scribbles including images are displayed on another information communication terminal in real time.